Sick
by love4Naomily
Summary: Prompt:Aubrey is sick and Beca has to take her to the hospital. Don't mind my ramblings on the inside. One-Shot


Prompt: Aubrey gets sick and Beca takes her to the ER

AN: I know some people didn't like the 'Mommy' story, sorry. There might be a couple more of those, but I will tell you if thats the case. This is a regular Mitchsen story.

* * *

**Sick**

"Beca." Aubrey whimpered from their bed. Her head was pounding, she had a pain in her stomach, and her throat was sore.

"Are you okay baby?" Beca asked, seeing her very pale girlfriend curled into a ball on their bed.

"No, I feel like I'm dying." Aubrey responded whimpering.

"Baby, stay here. I'll get a thermometer." Beca rushed off looking.

Aubrey had rolled over when Beca had come back. Beca placed a hand along Aubrey's hot back, feeling just how hot she really was.

"Without this I can tell you have a fever, but I want to know what it is." Beca handed Aubrey the thermometer and got her temerature. "102.8 It's high. I'll go get some medicine."

When Beca came back Aubrey wasn't laying down anymore. Beca heard gagging coming from the bathroom.

"Bree. It's okay." Beca just held Aubrey after flushing the toilet. Beca rocked her back and forth. "It's okay. You want to see a doctor?" Beca asked rubbing Aubrey's back.

"No! I don't like doctors." Aubrey whimpered her muffled reply.

"If you get any worse, I'm taking you to the doctor. This could just be the flu." Beca helped Aubrey stand up and brought her back to bed.

"Hold me?" Aubrey said, it came out more as a question.

"My sick baby wants to be held, then it shall happen." Beca laughed.

"Just hold me. I feel terrible." Aubrey moaned.

"You still look beautiful." Beca said lovingly.

Beca laid down next to Aubrey and pulled her close. Aubrey snuggled into Beca and curled into a ball at her side.

"You're soft." Aubrey whispered, trying to get impossibly close to Beca.

"I don't think you can get any close, baby." Beca said stroking Aubrey's back.

"I want yo-" Aubrey wasn't able to finish her sentence before she leaned over the side of the bed and started gagging again.

Beca got back up and held onto Aubrey's hair as she continued to rub her back. Aubrey clung to Beca with a death grip, not wanting to let her go.

"I really want to take you to the doctor." Beca asked again.

"On-Only if my temperature got worse." Aubrey replied in a whisper.

"I'm going to check it again." Beca helped lay back down.

Beca returned with the thermometer and some gatorade. Taking Aubrey's temerature again seeing it had gone up a little.

"You are going to the ER. Your temp is 103.1" Beca sat down next to Aubrey and helped her stand up. "Do you want me to carry you?" Beca could see Aubrey was struggling to stand up.

"Please. I can't s-stay up." Aubrey replied slow and heavy.

Beca picked Aubrey up grabbed somethings and brought her out to the car.

ss

"Miss, what's the problem?" A nice looking doctor came up to Aubrey and Beca sitting in a room.

"My girlfriend is sick. She had a 103 fever when I last checked." Beca said, worried.

"Any symptoms?"

"Stomach - pain... Head hurts... and throat sore." Aubrey had mummbled out.

"She threw up twice, and has been coughing alot." Beca added.

"Sounds like the flu and pneumonia." The doctor said. "I'll probably have to keep her overnight, do some chest x-rays, and give her some medicine. We'll let her go tomorrow if she gets alittle better. I'll call up and get her a room."

"Uh, can I stay with her tonight? She doesn't like doctors." Beca asked hurridly, before the doctor left.

"Yeah, just you unless, something strange happenes, and she has to stay longer." The doctor smiled and walked off to find a nurse.

"Baby, I'll stay with you tonight. You won't be alone in the hospital." Beca tried to soothe her girlfriend's fears.

"Thank you." Aubrey smiled, weakly.

dd

Beca laid next to Aubrey on her bed and held her close.

"You feeling any better baby?" Beca asked.

"Little bit. Still feel bad." Aubrey mummbled.

Aubrey again ran to the bathroom in the hospital room and threw up once again.

"Baby." Beca said, her voice full of concern.

"Don't leave me." Aubrey cried from Beca's arms, burying her face in the smaller girls chest.

"I would never." Beca kissed Aubrey's head.

"I don't like it here." Aubrey whimpered.

"I know, I know, but you get out tomorrow, and you should feel better." Beca helped her girlfriend stand back up, and brought her back to bed.

"Love you." Aubrey grabbed at Beca silently asking her to lay down.

"I love you to." Beca laid next to Aubrey and held her tight.

* * *

AN: Happy Birthday to Me. I hope you like this story. Reviews are always appreciated.

PS: (Even though you probably don't care.) I needed to write today, because my sister got asked out by my guy crush, and I can't kill her. Writting is the next best thing. Stupid feelings. Stupid Valentines Day. There will probably be another story up today.


End file.
